Legacy Of The Warrior II
by LithiumEyes
Summary: A wild unicorn, hurt and scared, stumbles into Ravenswood. Through a strange bond with the creature, Ari must go on a quest to save the unicorn and possibally, Avalon. But can she do it when her beloved mistwolf, Frostfire, is missing?
1. Was it a Dream?

Me: Well even though I have too much on my plate as it is, I'm adding another story to my list. This is a sequel to Legacy of the Warrior. In this story, Ari and Frostfire have to go out on their own and defend their family, finding cool magic stuff on the way too.

VampGirl: Just give the story away.

CJ:Yeah jeeze.

Me: What. Ever.

VampGirl: But we are all so glad you are back. (glares at disagreeing readers) Aren't we?

CJ: Oh shut up and start the fic!

Fred: _And now I'm singing out of key, the God of your T.V.  
And all your children will worship me  
So give me drugs, your bitches, and your S.T.D's_

_See me in the headlines  
Manipulate your simple minds  
So put your hands up and praise  
I'm your god and you're my slave  
(People Hate Me-Murderdolls)_

Disclaimer: If I owned, I would buy myself my fav bands but alas I don't own.

Saying of the Day: I'm not crazy. The world is just insane.

* * *

The desprate cries of a wounded animal echoed through the near empty forest. The creature burst through a mass of trees and stood, silhouetted by the moonlight. The silver light revealed the animal as a unicorn. Its silver hide was stained with its own crimson blood. Its pale blue mane was streaked with sweat and blood. Wide eyes searched for its pursuer.

Nearby trees rustled as a monster creature crept into the light. Yellow eyes watched its prey with hunger. In shape, it appeared to be horse until you took in the reptillian eyes, long fangs, olive green scales and claws in place of hooves. The moster gave a joyous cry of victory.

The unicorn screamed in fear, rearing to hit the predator with deadly hooves. The monster dodged and plunged sharp teeth into the unicorn's neck. The silver creature swung a glowing horn and hit the monster in the shoulder. Shrieking in pain, the reptillian horse backed away, giving the unicorn a fraction of a second it used to bolt. The horned horse cried out to whoever would listen, begging help.

The predator sat, satisfaction flashing in its yellow eyes. The unicorn would not get far because the monster's teeth held a deadly poison. All the creature had to do was wait.

* * *

In a world not so far away on the web of magic, a raven haired girl sat straight up in bed. Cold sweat covered her body as she struggled for breath. She slipped off her tank top and stood in front of the mirror, inspecting her body for evidence of the teeth that had sunk through her flesh in her dreams. She shuddered and sank onto her bed, running her hand over her clammy forehead.

A feeling of love and concern brushed against her mind. She gave a weak smile and held up and a silver-green stone.

"I'm fine, Frost. Just a bad dream."

'_I'm coming in anyways.'_

For a moment, mist covered the messy floor. Then pulling herself together, a she-wolf with white-blue fur stood, ice blue eyes swirling with reflected distress. She placed her head in the girl's lap and locked her eyes with her friend's.

'_What is wrong, Ari?'_

The girl, Ari, lowered her gaze and remembered her dream. The fear and pain of the unicorn had thrummed through her. She had felt it as the reptillian creature sunk its teeth into the unicorn's flesh. But she was also confused. Her friend, Emma was more likely to have empathic dreams where she was a wounded animal. Did this mean her powers were gorwing, spreading away from her more warrior based magic? Was she meant to save the unicorn?

"I don't know."

* * *

The next morning, Ari was out bright and early. After her disturbing dream, she could not fall asleep, even with Frostfire curled on her legs. Now she stood in the magic glade, her gem which she had named the earth stone, raised above her head. Her ice blue eyes were closed in concentration. She tried to reach out, call the wounded unicorn. Her silver-green magic flared wildly, raw power spreading, barely controlled. Frost pressed herself against her pack mate.

'_Focus on the unicorn. Connect with it as you did in your dream. Feel its pain. Calm its fear with love and the protection of Ravenswood.'_ the mistwolf instructed.

Ari reached out for the connection she had felt. She opened her heart, letting her true magic flow out in search of the wounded unicorn. A spark. She pushed herself farther, sending her promise of help tied deep into a wave of love.

_Flash!_ She was running. Her legs screamed for rest. Her lungs burned for air.

_Flash!_ She smelled the thing. It was close and she could not keep away from it for much longer.

_Flash!_ She felt the poison infecting her, killing her. Her end was near.

_Flash!_ She felt the pure magic of a mage calling to her. Her last hope.

Ari screamed, stumbling as the connection with the unicorn faded. She fell to her knees, hand over her heart, willing it to stop its fast beat. Frost whispered calming words and after a few minutes passed, she could breathe again.

'_What happened?'_

"The unicorn does not have much time left. If it comes, it may still be too late."

Frost nodded. _'I will summon the healer. Stay strong, Ari.'_

The wolf bumped her head against the girl's and spread into mist. The mist snaked away at breakneck speed, just missing the big black wolf in time.

Dreamer, Ari's mother's pack mate, stood in front of her. His bond with the warrior had lengthened his life and even after twenty some-odd years, he was still as powerful physically as he was as a young wolf.

'_I sensed strong magic. What have you and Frostfire been up to?'_ Dreamer asked, accusingly. The white star on his chest shone in the sunlight. His emerald eyes bore in Ari.

"Testing our magic. We just got carried away." Ari said, standing and brushing the dust off her clothes.

'_Then why did she just bolt out of her as fast as she could manage.'_

"What is this the Spanish Inquisition?"

Dreamer snorted, shaking his head and muttering something about young pups minding their place. He turned and walked away.

Ari sighed and looked around her. She felt exposed without Frost at her side. Growling she headed into the trees. Here, she had the steady magic of the forest to guide her. Holding up her earth stone, she called out to Frost.

'_Where are you?'_

'_I'm almost to the healer.'_

'_Come back as soon as you can.'_

'_I will.'_

As the connectin between pack mates ended, Ari was assaulted with pain. An off key note sounded inside her head. She winced in pain and stumbled forward. It was the unicorn, she was sure of it. She reached out and brushed the creature's mind.

"I'm here. Don't be afraid." she called out.

A voice, blurred by static, called. _'Where are you then? I can't see you!' _The unicorn was panicing, Ari could tell. Summoning her strength, she walked into the glade.

What should have been a magnificent unicorn was a bleeding, shaking and stumbling mess of a creature. It looked at her with dull brown eyes. A once powerful horn was barely even glowing. The unicorn shuddered and collapsed, fatigue taking over.

Ari ran to it, earth stone flaring widly as she told Frost to hurry. She knelt by the unicorn and ran her hand over the unicorn's soft neck.

"My name is Ari. What is yours?"

'_I…am…Cloud.'_

'_The healer comes.'_ Frost's voice called in her head. Ari nodded and gently sent a wave of earth magic in Cloud so that it could live at least until Emma came.

'_I have little time left. Please don't wate your strength on me.'_ Cloud begged.

"I felt your pain when you were attacked. We are connected somehow and I will not let you die without fighting."

Cloud sent a wave of confusion to Ari. The girl ran her hand between the unicorn's eyes. It closed its eyes, trying to focas on the pure magic the mage was sending it. Ari could feel its desperation, its need to survive. She prayed that the healer came in time. She wasn't sure what would happen if she didn't and that thought scared her.

* * *

Me: So that is the first chappie. The second one might not be out for a while cause school just started and I am going to be swamped. Well REVIEW! Oh and if it seems a bit confusing in the beginning, it is because I lack the imagination to come up with more names for the word unicorn. Thanks for being so understanding…I hope…O well. 


	2. From Dream to Nightmare

Me: One person reviewed me.

VampGirl: You'll live

CJ: You are the only one who ever reviewed my story.

Me: And yet you two are no help.

VampGirl: See if we ever try to help you again

CJ: I may just run away.

Fred: _Love will cure_

_Love will bleed_

_Love won't exist in me_

_God will die_

_God will live_

_God will see_

_The only god is me!_

_(There Be No God-RM)_

Disclaimer: I don't own the books but that song up there is mine cause my band wrote it.

Saying of the Day: You say freak like it is a bad thing.

**Note: Everything in bold letters will be a "dream".**

* * *

Emma peddled her bike through the woods with well practiced ease. She was used to having random animals show up and her mother insisted that she learn how to heal so she was left to handle healing for the most part.

What was different this time was that Frostfire had shown up at her door with worry in her ice blue eyes The wolf had told her that a unicorn was badly hurt and that healing was needed immediately. So the healer hopped on her bike and sped to Ravenswood.

But Frost's recount of what happen couldn't have prepared her for the scene before her. A silvery unicorn lay sprawled across the ground, Ari half buried under the animal, looked up, her silver-blue eyes glazed over in pain.

"Help us," the girl said weakly. Frost burst out from behind Emma. The wolf skidded to a stop beside her pack mate and touched her cold nose to Ari's cheek.

_'Hold strong, Ari.'_ the mistwolf said, gently. The girl reached up with her free hand and buried her finger's in Frost's thick fur.

Emma whipped up her violet and saphire stone, called the empathy stone. She bent and placed her hands on the unicorn's side. The creature's head swung up and her eyes flashed in fear. Ari's hands came up and stroked between the animal's eyes, whispering soothing words while she nodded to Emma to start.

Purple and blue light gently pulsed from the empathy stone. Ari raised her earth stone and sent her own magic to help the healer. Silver-green fire mixed with healing light and spread over the prone form of the unicorn. The animal wickered in fear, Ari's soothing touch the only thing stopping it from running.

At last the magic broke and the unicorn stood. Its silver coat shimmered in the sunlight. She tossed her pale blue mane and her horn sparkled with power. She turned to face Ari. The girl stood and gently stroked the beast's neck. Silent words were said, though Emma could hear none of them. She simply watched the magnificent unicorn standing so proudly in the sun. She smiled.

"Emma? This is Cloud." Ari's calm voice broke through Emma's thoughts. Her green eyes focused on the said unicorn.

_'Thank you, healer.'_ Cloud said, her melodic voice sending chills down Emma's spine.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. And I'll see you later cause I really must get going."

The healer gave a friendly smile to Ari and Frost before turning to mount her bike and peddle away.

* * *

The predator sniffed. Its prey was close. With a growl, it realized that it was healed and would be able to fight. It snarled and swiped with razor sharp claws at a nearby tree. The tree, a sapling, snapped in half, falling with a soft thump. The creature steeled itself. All it had to do was bite its prey again and a feast would be in store. Giving a cry of delight, the predator leapt into a swirling portal and vanished.

* * *

**She could smell it. It was too close, it would kill her this time. Her new found friend could not help her. Her heart pounded painfully and she tossed her head from side to side, looking for a place to hide. There was nowhere to go. **

**It closed in, circling her. Feeling cold fear in her heart, she shook her head. She was stronger this time. She was not tired to the point of collapsing. She had full health and powerful magic backing her. But as it came into the moonlight, her brave thoughts were gone and she screamed in fear, running with all her strength.**

* * *

Ari awoke, cold sweat dripping down her brow. Her earth stone pulsed violently and she knew her dream was real. Just like the last one. Pulling herself out of bed, she stumbled out of her room and down the hallway to the door. The burst of cold air chilled her to the bone but she could not think of that.

"Frost!" Ari called out. She waited a moment for the mistwolf to come running or to have the soothing voice in her head. But the wolf did not come nor answer. "Frost!" she called again with more worry in her voice. No one answered.

Pushing her pack mate to the edge of her mind, she went to Cloud, sensing the unicorn's fear. She could smell it now, the foul stench of dried blood and death. Her lips curled up in a snarl.

She saw a flash of silver and Cloud was beside her, heart beating wildly. Ari raised her earth stone and growled a challenge. The thing came. Its reptillian eyes slitted against the blackness of its scales. She reached out for her balance, for her greatest friend, but there was only a hollow blackness clawing at her. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees. The thing, sensing its opening, attacked the weakened mage.

A snarling black blur leapt over Ari and slamed the thing to the ground. Dreamer stood strong and true, and behind him was Adriane, the warrior's dark eyes falshing in anger.

"Leave now." Adriane snarled. Her wolf stone violently flashed, wolf fire coiling up her arm.

The predator took a step back, growling in defiance, before turning tail and fleeing into the portal it created.

Adriane dropped down beside her daughter, taking the girl's shivering form into her arms. Dreamer whimpered in worry, nudging his adopted niece with his nose. Cloud gently touched her nose to the top of Ari's head. The said girl shuddered.

"I'm sorry Cloud." she said weakly, placing her hand under the unicorn's head.

"What is wrong Ari?" Adriane asked.

"Frost is gone." Ari said in a small voice.

Dreamer lifted his nose. A natural magic tracker, if anyone could find Frostfire, he could. He took forward, as if finding something. He kept going until he nearly disappeared in the darkness. He looked up with sad emerald eyes.

'_I'm sorry Arianna. The trail ends here.'_

A single tear fell down Ari's cheek. Silently, she walked away into the forest, disappearing among the thick trees. She looked down at her earth stone and found a dull gray stone. She was magicless.

* * *

Cloud stood in the portal field, her gentle eyes watching Ari with a look of deep affection. The unicorn put her head over the girl's shouler in a horse hug. Ari wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and embraced the unicorn. It tore her apart to see Cloud go, but the unicorn had to stay on the web and protect Avalon. It was the way things had to be.

_'I will always hear you if you need me. We are bound for whatever reason. You heard me in my time of darkness and I will come for you if your need is great enough.'_

Cloud bent her head down so her crystal horn touched Ari's earth stone. The jewel pulsed silver-white and stayed swirling as the unicorn backed away.

_'Now you will have magic until your mistwolf returns.'_

Ari ran her hand over the unicorn's neck in silent thanks. Cloud broke free of the girl's hand and turned into the portal, swirling to life. Rearing, the unicorn whinnied a goodbye. Ari touched her earth stone, pulsing with unicorn magic.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Dreamer sat watching his pack mate as she paced, an unreadable look in her black eyes. She sat with a sigh and turned her gaze the wolf. Her tan skin seemed paler than usual and there was evidence that she had not slept well for awhile.

_'She will be fine.'_ Dreamer assured Adriane, _'You survived without Storm for all those months.'_

"Yes but I had you. Ari has no one. And there is no explanation for what happened to Frostfire. There is no trace of her; her trail just ends." The warrior sighed and placed her suddenly heavy head in her hands, "You will have to stick close to her until we find Frost. There is no other option."

Dreamer nodded. He reared up and put his paws on Adriane's shoulders. He licked her cheek and touched his cold nose to hers.

_'I will protect her. She is like a younger you and besides, she is my wolf niece. The pack defends its own. The pack leader will send wolves to stand by her and more wolves still to find Frostfire.'_ the black wolf assured his bonded. The warrior wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as if he might disappear if she let go. If it happened to her daughter's pack mate, could it happen to hers?

* * *

Me: I know I took forever in putting this one out but my teachers seem to think that it would be fun to load me with as much school work as possible. Plus I'm sicker than anything. This one is coming out because I stayed home. Please review! 


	3. A Nightmare Realized

-1Me: Yay! I have a snow day so you get an update!

VampGirl: Yes and it is colder than hell!

CJ: I thought hell was all flames?

Fred: Blood in the Cradle

Guess your baby's dead

The Boogie Man came and

Chopped off his head

Knots in the noose baby

Duck, duck goose!

White knuckles paranoia

The stitches coming loose

(House by the Cemetary-Wednesday 13)

Disclaimer: Well again I say I own nothing but my twisted little mind.

Saying of the Day: I am Pussy Man! But there are three to seven days out of the month I won't work!

* * *

She sat among shadows. Her elegant form folded into the regal chair decorated with gold, silver and rubies. Her drees was black leather bodice, designed like a corset and hugged her slender form. Her black satin skirts were fanned out around her feet.

She sighed and stood. She stepped into the pale light of the chamber and her features were revealed. Her skin was a creamy white of new milk and possessed a pearky glow. Her eyes were a soft crimson color that might be described as demonic. Her silver-grey hair flowed around her shoulders and face like a dust-ridden white curtain.

Another creature made itself know. The predator with its scales glinting in the faint light. It halted at the woman's feet. She reached out and brushed her fingers along the creature's scaly head.

"What news do you have for me, my retinue?" The woman's voice was low and gentle, though a hint a malice could be detected if you listened to her well enough.

_'The unicorn is under the protection of the warrior and her wolf. Also the warrior's child seems to have bonded with the unicorn.'_

"Indeed. Well my pet, it seems that we will have to try harder."

She disappeared in the shadows for a moment before a red light lit her sharp features. She stood over a bowl of sorts. The crimson glow was emitting from it. Smoke poured over the lip of the bowl and onto the floor, creating an eerie effect. She leaned forward to to bowl's contents as her creature came to stand beside her.

"The unicorn has left the girl. She has the creature's magic, but not her wolf. So it worked."

_'What did, my queen?'_

"You will see soon enough. My plan will soon come into effect and I shall continue my mother's noble work. Just a little longer, my pet, just awhile longer."

* * *

Ari stood in front of the swirling portal. Her hair was whipped behind her head from the vicious wind. Her magical animal friends that stayed on the preserve and her few human friends stood by her. The was Emma with Diamond. And Kayla with Casa. They were the only human mages on earth that she trusted and loved.

Inside the portal, shapes began to form. First to break through was the young griffon, Windy. He landed gracefully and greeted his friends. Next through came Zach, husband to the warrior. Then was his son, Zan, Ari's older brother by a year. No one was expecting the next shape.

It was a wolf of medium size. Its fur was a tawny color much like gold. On its right shoulder was a scar from a wound that must have been deep. Its eyes were a light shade of violet, almost blue. It stepped forward until it was before Ari.

_'We have heard of Frostfire's disappearance. I will stay here with you until she is found. My name is Sunstorm but please call me Battle.'_

Ari knelt and ran her hands through the she-wolf's soft golden fur. "Thank you. I shall enjoy having you here until my pack mate is found."

"You'd think your name would relate more to your nickname." Adriane said. Everyone jumped except for Zach, who had his arm around his wife. No one had heard the warrior's nor Dreamer's approach while watching the new wolf.

_'I was given the name Battle for when I fought off a fearsome beast in defence of the pack's pups. That is how I receved my scar.'_

Adriane nodded. Dreamer trotted forward and touched his noze to Battle's.

_'Welcome pack mate. It is good to see you.'_

_'It would be better if times were not so grim. I don't suppose you have heard…'_

Even Zach and Zan, who had spent a few days in Aldenmore, put on a mask of confusion. Ari blinked into the tawny wolf's lavender eyes.

"Does this have to do with Cloud?" she asked.

"Who-?" Zach began before his wife cut him off with a look of 'I'll explain later'.

_'Yes and no. A powerful force of evil had begun to rise. It is bent on changing the web and mutation it, pouring black magic into all the worlds. This evil has a monster it sends out to harness pure magic. The monster attacked the unicorn you met, trying to take its power.'_

Ari's eyes hardened. Her entire body tensed as she remember the creature that had attacked her and Cloud. She shivered and shook her head, to clear her thoughts. But she could not stop herself from sending a thought to her unicorn friend.

_'Be safe.'_

* * *

Zach closed the door to the library and locked it. He turned to his wife, a question in his eyes. Adriane sighed.

"Ari has somehow bonded with a unicorn. She saw it in her dreams, was it I should say, and they are connected. But I'm scared. Frostfire has just disappeared. Dreamer could not even track her. Her trail just ended. No evidence of what happened. What if whatever took Frost is after all the mistwolves? Will they take Dreamer and Battle now that she is here? Things we never this complicated when we were kids. We were never that far apart and could call each other if need be. Now though, Kara is off ruling her little world. Emily lives in the next town as a vet. Ozzie is in Aldenmore with the other elves and the fairimentals. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Zach wrapped his arms around Adriane and held her. She set her head on his shoulder. Their stones pulsed lightly, sensing the mage's distress. As bad as things were, they could only get worse.

* * *

She was trapped. Her whole body was bound and she was encases in glass and dark magic that would tear her apart if she tried to pass through it. She had never been afraid in her entire life. Even as a pup when she lost her mother, she hadn't been afraid. But now, fear coursed through her veins, draining her strength and clouding her once clear thoughts. A shudder passed through her body. Her bindings tightened and she cried out in pain.

She could sense the darkness outside her prison, taunting her. It gave unintelligible noises as it circled her. If it attacked her, she could not fight back. She tapped into her magic, but pain unlike anything she had ever felt before burned through her. She fell, wimpering, bleeding, shaking and lost of all will to survive. All she wanted was for the darkness to consume her and end it all.

But there was a light in her heart that held onto her, giving her strength. She grabbed ahold of that. It was the one thing that held her steady. It filled her being with warmth and pure, unconditionable love. It was from the one who loved her most she knew. She was with her, now and forever. She would not let her die here. She would come.

Through that bond, she sent everything she knew about where her prison was. And as quickly as the warmth had become almost overwhelming, it dulled until it was almost impossible to find. Laying as still as possible, she waited.

* * *

"Frostfire!" Ari screamed out. She had been with her pack mate, inside the wolf's mind. Unlike when she had first seen Cloud and "dreamed" about being the unicorn, the pain did not fade when she woke. She stubbled out of bed, tugging her baggy black shirt off as she did. She looked at herself in her mirror and froze in horror. Along her entire torso, there were bleeding cuts like she had been bound with blades.

"Frost…I'll find you…And I'll tear whoever did this to you to pieces. I'll make them pay for ever even touching you."

Ari's door burst open as her mother stood there, clothes and hair messed from sleeping. Her screams had woken the warrior.

"Ari, what happ-" Adriane's question was cut short when she saw the wounds on her daughter's body.

"It's Frost, mom. Whoever took her is hurting her and me too. I was with her…"

Adriane caught the girl as she sank to her knees. The warrior held her daughter with fierce anger and worry tearing at her heart. Zach and Zan in the doorway were living statues, just as horrified by Ari's wounds as the women had been.

"I don't suppose this is going to be like when we were kids, is it?" Adriane asked her husband.

Zach simply shook his head and walked away, taking his son with him. They were going to get everyone together on that night. The war had begun.

* * *

Me: haha kinda a cliffy but oh well. Sorry I kept you waiting. I have had no clue of how to continue this but forcing myself to write got a pretty good chapter I think. Review me people. If anyone is confused about anything, you can read the first story. It will introduce you to the characters and give you a sort of sense of what is going on. 


End file.
